Dragon Eggs
by StBridget
Summary: It's Easter at the McGarett-Williams household, with all that entails-eggs, Easter baskets, and oh, yeah-baby dragons. AU Dragon!Danny verse. McDanno established.
**Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.
**

 **A/N: Blame my mother for this one. :) I was bouncing ideas of her, and this little plot bunny kind of got away from me. . .**

"Grace, take those bunny ears off your sister," Steve McGarrett told his stepdaughter, Grace Williams.

"But Steffie looks so cute!" Grace protested. She pointed to the baby golden dragon in the middle of the living room, a long-suffering look in her big, blue eyes. "See? Isn't she adorable?"

"I don't care. Take them off," Steve said. He didn't even bother to turn around from where he was taking the cinnamon rolls out of the oven. "And Danny, stop taking pictures. It only encourages her."

Danny Williams, Steve's husband, partner, and soulmate guiltily put his phone away. "How does he do that?" he wondered aloud.

"Daddy psychic!" their four-year-old son, Matt replied. It was true; Steve, like most purple dragons, was psychic. He wasn't omniscient, though, and Danny said so.

"He has eyes in the back of his head," Grace replied. "That's what you always told me when you caught me at something and I didn't know how."

"How's it going?" Danny asked Steve.

Steve slid the rolls onto a cooling rack. "Good. Just let me frost these, then we can do the Easter Egg Hunt."

"Easter basket!" Matt said.

"Yes, those, too," Steve said.

"Cinnamon rolls!" Matt reached for one, but Steve slapped his hand away. Steffie came over to investigate as well, putting her claws on the island and stretching up to sniff the fragrant treat. Steve slapped her snout as well, but he wasn't fast enough to stop Danny from snitching one. Steve slapped his hand anyway.

"Later, guys! At least let me frost them first!"

"I think they're fine like this," Danny said, breaking off pieces to share with the kids. They all ate their bits eagerly. They were just Pillsbury, but they were good.

Steve sighed. "Why don't you do baskets while I frost these?" he suggested.

"Good idea." He led the kids out onto the lanai where the Easter baskets were arrayed—a large one for Grace, tied with a big, fluffy, pink bow (even at 17, Grace hadn't gotten over pink), a medium one for Matt with a camo ribbon (Steve's doing, over Danny's (very loud) protest), and even a little one, with another pink bow for Steffie (she was even more crazy about pink than Grace).

Steffie hopped up on the table. Her swinging tail caught the baskets and swept them off the table, contents spilling everywhere.

Matt immediately burst into tears. "Steffie wrecked my basket!"

Danny picked up the boy while Grace frantically started stuffing things back in the proper baskets. "Shh, shh, it's okay. Everything's going to be fine. See? Grace has your basket all back together." Grace handed Matt his basket, minus the jelly beans which Steffie was chasing all over the lanai and gathering into a pile. Danny waved the stuffed bunny with the camo hat (where had Steve managed to find it, anyway?) at Matt, who finally stopped crying and grabbed it.

Danny set the boy down, who immediately began digging into the rest of his jacket. Bored with the jelly beans, Steffie came over to investigate, sticking her nose into his basket. Immediately, Matt shifted and hissed at his sister.

Unperturbed at being hissed at by a 10-foot purple dragon (who barely missed taking out the table when he shifted, which Danny was eternally grateful for—dragons could wreak havoc on lawn furniture), Steffie stuck her head between Matt's front legs and sniffed at the basket. Matt immediately grabbed it and flew up onto the roof where he was safe. Steffie mrrp'd, disappointed.

"Steve, I could use a little help here!" Danny yelled.

Steve came out on the lanai, cinnamon roll in one hand, frosting-laden knife in the other. "What do you need?"

Danny grabbed the roll. "This. This is perfect. Oh, and grab the bag of jellybeans from the house, would you?"

Steve took one look at the scene, taking in the tipped over baskets, the scattered candy, and the little pile Steffie was now jealously guarding. "Steffie?"

"Steffie," Danny confirmed. He waved the roll in the general direction of the roof. "Matt, if you come down here, you can have a treat!"

A purple snout appeared over the edge of the roof. "Mrrp?" Matt inquired.

"All yours," Danny said. "But you have to come down here. And you have to shift."

There was a fluttering of wings, and the young dragon landed on the lanai, once again managing to miss the table (barely. Danny breathed another sigh of relief). Matt shifted and grabbed the roll, biting into it hungrily.

Steve couldn't help but chuckle at his family's antics. "Ready for the egg hunt?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Danny said.

The five of them moved to the front yard where Danny, Steve, and Grace had hidden eggs for the youngsters.

Matt and Steffie scurried around the yard, Matt in human form, Steffie in dragon form since she was only crawling as a human. The adults were impressed with how she delicately took the eggs in her mouth and brought them to the porch where Grace put them in her basket.

Unfortunately, this and her age made Steffie much slower than Matt, who was gathering eggs twice as fast. The adults had expected this making sure to hide a few eggs where Steffie could find them, but making most of them more challenging for Matt. Clearly, Steffie didn't approve of that. She went up to Matt and made a grab for the egg. Once again, he shifted, hissed, and flew up to the roof with his eggs.

"Matt!" Danny shouted. "Bring back those eggs right now!"

There was a brief pause, then a thumping sound from the direction of the water spout. As the adults watched, a single egg came rolling out of the spout. Grace grabbed it before Steffie could.

"Matt. . ." Danny warned. Another egg came rolling out. "Keep them coming," Danny ordered. Four more eggs rolled out, then the dragon landed in the yard. Matt shifted and clutched his basket to him. "Mine. Steffie can have those."

"No, those are yours, too," Danny assured him. Grace handed him the ones he'd rolled down from the roof. "But I'm glad you're willing to share."

Matt glared at his sister. "Steffie isn't sharing."

"No, she's not," Steve said. "We'll have to work on that. Now, how about some cinnamon rolls?"

"Yeah!" Matt raced into the house, eggs forgotten. Steffie galumphed after him.

"Oh, sure," Danny said, "stuff them full of sugar. As if they aren't wound enough as it is."

"And then they'll eat all their candy and be even more wound," Steve said cheerfully.

"I can hardly wait."

Steve threw his arm around his husband and drew him into the house. "Happy Easter, Danno."

Danny just groaned.


End file.
